kings_dark_tidingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rezkin
Rezkin '''nicknamed Rez 'by his friends is the main protagonist of the series. He was born the third son to King Bordran and his wife Queen Lecillia. He was raised by strikers and two Sen-Goka Masters who taught him the ''Rules ''and ''Skills. ''Rezkin meets his friends Tam and Frisha. As a baby, Rezkin was brought to a fortress by a veteran of the army. Not much is known about where Rezkin came from. At the fortress, he was taught the ''Rules ''and ''Skills ''by Master Jaiardun, Master Peizer, and an assortment of Strikers, the King's elite warriors. Appearance Rezkin has long black hair that is normally tied up. He has icy blue eyes and a pale complexion. He has a very impressive physique that has been described as "chiselled". Aliases '''The Raven-' The Raven is known as the indomitable Lord of the Kingdom's underworld. 'Reil'gesh-' The Reil'gesh translates roughly as giver of life. When the Raven (Rezkin) fought the Grandmaster of the Assasins Guild, instead of killing him, the Raven granted him life hence the name Reil'gesh. 'Dark Tidings- '''Dark Tidings was Rezkins moniker while he wore the mask during The Kings Tournament. Personality Rezkin is a trained sociopath. He is also steadfast, solid person who is learning to care very deeply about his friends. He is an honorable person who sticks to the Rules. From birth he has mastered all the skills there are to offer and has been trained in all manner of education such history, commerce, healing etc. Because of his extensive education, Rezkin is able to play the role of many different characters e.g. Nobles, Commoners, Mercenaries etc. He is completely dedicated to the Rules resulting in him having an emotionless exterior, though through the course of the series Rezkin has come to be more adept at showing his feeling and has grown to care for others. He believes in the idea of bringing out someone's full potential and has gone out of his way to help those he barely knows. Following his first interaction with the Ancient Bilior, Rezkin begins feeling unfamiliar emotions, something that concerns him. He becomes more emotionally attached to his friends, something he never experienced before. Relationships Friends Frisha Marcum One of the first friends Rezkin made after leaving the fortress and his one time girlfriend and fiance. Tamarin Blackwater One of the first friends Rezkin made after leaving the fortress and his apprentice. Captain Jimson Reaylin de Voss Malcius Jebai Family Tieran Nirus Rezkin's cousin and close supporter. Weapons '''Kingslayer-' A Sheyalin blade granted to Rezkin by the late King Bordran. '''Bladesunder- '''A Sheyalin blade granted to Rezkin by the late King Bordran. '''The Black Blade- '''A jet black sword with green lightning ingrained in it similar to the blue swirls of the Sheylains, created by a master smith. The sword was created by a mixture of regular steel and an unknown mage material, and therefore has some enhanced qualities (such as shock absorbing.) It has become a symbol of Dark Tidings/Rezkin and serves as his banner. Quotes Trivia * Despite being called a monster by many characters, none have been able to come up with credible evidence to back it up. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Warriors Category:Thieves Category:Assassins Category:Main Characters Category:Healers Category:Duelists Category:Free the Darkness characters Category:Reign of Madness characters Category:Legends of Ahn characters Category:Kingdoms and Chaos characters Category:Swordmasters